No Space To Breath
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: All of the turtles are stuck in the lair for a while, but will one hot-headed turtle break out just for some fresh air?
1. Chapter 1

**No Space To Breath**

_Do you ever feel like there is no air for you to breath, like the walls are getting closer and closer ready to crush you into nothingness?_

_Raph's POV_

"Almost there!...YEAH! and Mikey wins again!. Oh yeah oh yeah" I have no idea why I ever agree to play games with him, he always wins and does that stupid victory dance of his which he is doing right now.

"Come on Raphie I bet you could beat me"

"..."

"In a million years, bro!" Why is he always so annoying when he wins anything

I get up from the floor and start to walk off to the exit of the lair

"Raph!" I sigh knowing who's voice that is

"What Leo" I say with a bit more bite then I meant for it to have

"You heard what Master Splinter said"

"No I forgot that long lecture he gave us about going top side" Leo could sense my sarcasm

"Then why are you going out?"

"For some fresh air, I can't breath down here"

He rolls his eyes at me

"Bit of a extreme reaction" I snap I don't know why, I mean Leo said nothing with a attitude or anything

"OH YEAH!" I get right up in his face

"Yeah"

"BOYS" Both me and Leo turn to see are Sensei standing just beside us a few feet away

"Master Splinter I was.." Splinter cut me off

"Raphael, you know why you can't go up to the surface. But you still disobey my order"

"I know Sensei" I bow my head

Splinter walks closer to where me and Leo are standing. I still have my head bowed but I could tell Mikey and Donnie where watching. Splinter puts one of his hands on my shoulder

"Raphael, when I tell you not to do something it not that I'm trying to keep you from having fun, I'm doing it to keep you from harms way my son"

"I know..."

"Then listen to me, Raphael." He sighed

"Raphael, from this day until you and your brothers are allowed to go up to the surface again, you shall remained under my watchful eye"

"What?!...but Sensei"

"No buts. If you are going to act like a child then I shall treat you like a child."

"I'm not acting like a child"

"Not following orders is acting like a child my son. You are old enough to follow orders"

I just sigh in defeat

"Now it's late, you all should be heading for bed" Splinter starts to walk back to his room

"Oh and Raphael"

"Yes"

"I want you up early tomorrow 6:00 am"

"What! but that's like 3 hours before they..."

"I said 6:00 am Raphael and that's final" Splinter closes his door

"Haha Raphie is in trouble" Mikey starts mocking me which was just boiling my anger more.

"SHUT UP" I walked of into my room and slammed the door

"Stupid Leo always following the rules" I angrily talk to my self while throwing what ever was in my way

I throw myself on to my "bed"

"6:00am you have got to be kidding me, all because Leo couldn't keep his mouth shut. Well if Sensei thinks I'm getting up and staying under his watch then he has go another thing coming."

As time past I fell asleep, but after a hour or so I woke up for no reason

"What...urrr great now I'm never going to get back to sleep" I look at my door which was open a bit

"I bet Leo was having a look to see if I'm still here" I slowly get up and walk to the door, I look down and saw the clock

"Only two hours before I have to go see Splinter" I look around to see if I could see any of my brothers

"No one...well then I'm not sticking around to get shouted at by Sensei" I quickly walk to the front door and open it, I give the lair one more look around then close the door.

* * *

I'm back :D

Sorry for not posting I had a bit of a problem (forgot the address for my account)

But I'm back and as you can tell I'm having a go at doing a TMNT story :) and not a one-shot. Also trying to do something in Raph POV ;P (I know I did a one-shot in his POV but I found it really hard to do) but the other chapters will be in other POVs so don't worry no turtle or rat will be left out.

And as for which version of the TMNT it is well you guys can put it in what ever one you want too :)


	2. Chapter 2

**No Space To Breath ****_Chapter 2 _**

_No family is perfect. We fight, we argue. We sometimes even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end family is family. The love will always be there._

_Spinter's POV_

_Day of fight (Friday)_

I sigh as I return to my room. I've just come back from splitting up my two eldest sons from their fight.

I know Leonardo should have got some form of punishment too. But Raphael was going against my orders which may result him getting in harm's way. I sigh once more; it always seems I'm always punishing Raphael. But Raphael's angry clouds his judgement and if my son goes into battle like that I fear he may not make it out alive. That is why starting tomorrow I'm keeping him under my watchful eye. I'll have to talk with Raphael tomorrow about why I'm keeping an eye on him; he'll be much calmer by then.

_Next Morning (Saturday) 5:30_

I've wake up with half an hour spare before Raphael is due to arrive. So I try to meditate but something is not right.

_Leonardo's POV_

_Day of fight (Friday)_

I know Raphael will be mad at me for a while but as long as he's safe in the lair I don't care. He knows as well as I do that the foot's active is sky high. I mean if they were out there causing people harm we would be out there in no time. But they're not they are looking for us to give to their master so he can destroy us personally.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Raphael shouting telling Mikey to shut up. Clearly Mikey was teasing him. I was about to say something to Raph but he stormed to his room slamming the door behind him, as always. I roll my eyes and head to the dojo; it will be easier to talk to Raph in the morning when he's calmed down. After a good practice in the dojo which killed about three hours I head up to my room.

I pass Mikey's and Donnie's room but then I stop for no reason, then I notice who's door I've stopped by I turn my head it's Raph's door. I looked at the door for what felt like hours but it was really only a few minutes. After sometime I finally open the door to take a look inside, he is sleeping. I sighed in relief that my little brother was sound asleep. Once I was sure Raph was in a deep sleep I leave to go to my room.

_Next Morning (Saturday) 5:55_

I wake up early as I always do. I know training doesn't start for a while yet but I'm a morning turtle. Plus it's the only time of the day I've got to myself really, maybe sometimes Donnie would be up too and we'll have a little talk. But that's about the only brother I'll see in the morning. As I get downstairs to my surprise there at the table sat my baby bro Mikey. I was shocked but then I looked at his grinning face, clearly he is only up this early to see the face on Raph and hear the lecture he may be given and also the chores.

I sit on one of the chairs around the table. I look to the clock then at Mikey.

"Has Raph been down yet?" I asked

"Not yet bro. But Raphie boy better hurry up he doesn't want to be late on his first day." Mikey giggled getting up to grab the box of cereal from the shelf.

"Can you put some coffee on please bro" Donnie asked Mikey as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Once Donnie woke up a bit he quickly turns to look at Mikey.

"Mikey? What are you doing up this early?"

"You think I would miss Raph getting into trouble" Mikey said with a big grin on his face putting his bowl of cereal down onto the table.

Donnie rolls his eyes then gets up to wait next to the coffee machine. Donnie looks at the clock

"Raph better hurry up he's late"

I look to the clock it's 6:01. I look to where Raph's room is and see the door is open a bit. I get up but just then Master Splinter walks in.

"My sons have you seen Raphael?" Are Master asked but there was something different with the way he asked.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, follows and people who have read the story it means a lot :)_


End file.
